marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayesha
Ayesha is the Golden High Priestess of the Sovereign. She hired the Guardians of the Galaxy to protect Anulax Batteries from the Abilisk, after defeating the Abilisk Rocket Raccoon stole some of the batteries. Putting her into conflict with the Guardians, she tries to kill them using her fleet of Omnicrafts, but they escape through a Quantum Asteroid Field. Having failed to destroy the Guardians herself, Ayesha hired Yondu Udonta and his own band of Ravagers to complete the task, only to be betrayed by him. With information gained from Taserface, Ayesha's army tried again to kill the Guardians during their battle against Ego, only to fail once again. This forces Ayesha to create Adam Warlock as their greatest weapon to finally get her revenge against the Guardians. Biography Seeking Revenge Deal with the Guardians ]] Due to the Guardians of the Galaxy's new reputation as heroes, High Priestess Ayesha, leader of the gold-skinned yet xenophobic Sovereign, hired the Guardians to defend valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster, the Abilisk, in exchange for Nebula, whom the Sovereign captured following the Battle of Xandar, trying to steal the batteries. Pursuing the Guardians be destroyed]] Although the Guardians of the Galaxy accomplished Ayesha's orders and she thanked them for their help, Rocket Raccoon stole several of the Anulax Batteries for himself. When the Sovereign discovered this, they attacked the Milano, the Guardians' ship, with their own fleet of Sovereign drones. The Milano was heavily damaged and forced to crash-land on a nearby planet, but the rest of the Sovereign fleet was single-handedly destroyed by Ego, a Celestial who was the father of Star-Lord, one of the Guardians. ]] Still desiring to get her revenge against the Guardians of the Galaxy, Ayesha hired Yondu Udonta, Star-Lord's adoptive father, who had been exiled from the greater Ravager community for trafficking children, to recapture the Guardians. Said and done, Yondu's crew tracked down the Milano and captured Rocket Raccoon and Groot, with the help of Nebula.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Battle on Ego's Planet ]] Ayesha later led a Sovereign fleet against the Guardians of the Galaxy, as they were attacking the core of Ego, who had revealed his true intentions of assimilating the whole universe for himself even if that meant destroying every single species, the Sovereign among them. The whole fleet was eventually destroyed, much to Ayesha's anger and dismay, but Ego was defeated by Star-Lord, saving trillions of lives, including Ayesha's. Creating Adam Warlock ]] Unknowingly that the Guardians of the Galaxy had saved her as well as her species and the whole universe, however, Ayesha's obsession to get them all killed remained. As such, Ayesha decided to develop a new breed of Sovereign, more beautiful and powerful enough to destroy the Guardians, whom she named Adam.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mid-credits Scene Personality Ayesha, much like the rest of the Sovereign people, is a xenophobe. She saw the Guardians of the Galaxy as being rude and disrespectful to her and her fellow Sovereign, but displayed interest in Peter Quill. However, she was very grateful to them for defeating the Abilisk. When Rocket stole some of the Anulax Batteries, she saw this as an act of war and one of the highest restrictions, becoming obsessed with defeating them. Additionally, Ayesha can be extremely arrogant, thinking of herself and the Sovereign people as much more superior than any other race in the galaxy. Like the rest of the Sovereign, she is somewhat immature, prone to frustrated screaming and fits when embarrassed or defeated. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Ayesha possesses a high level of intelligence, something that she takes great pride in, and often makes her feel superior when comparing herself to other species, even towards other Sovereign citizens. She alone was able to genetically re-engineer her race into something more powerful. *'Acute Genealogical Perception': Ayesha appears to be capable of discerning the unique quality of one's genetic makeup in the event a genetic anomaly enters her gaze. Equipment Vehicles *'Omnicrafts': To be added Facilities *'Sovereign Throne Room': To be added *'Birthing Chamber': To be added Relationships Allies *Priestesses of the Sovereign **Sovereign Chambermaid *Sovereign Admiral *Zylak *Ravagers **Yondu Ravager Clan - Former Employees ***Taserface † *Adam Warlock - Creation Enemies *Abilisk † *Guardians of the Galaxy - Former Employees **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Gamora † **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon - Battery Stealer **Groot **Mantis **Yondu Udonta † **Nebula - Former Prisoner *Kraglin Obfonteri - Former Employee *Ego † Trivia *In the comics, Ayesha was created by the Enclave, with the unacknowledged aid of Stephen Strange, in order to resurrect their plan to end war and crime through the creation of an artificial human after the failure of the first attempt with "Him". Originally referred to as Paragon, she would later be called other names like Her, Ayesha and Kismet. **In the alternate future of Earth-691, Ayesha is the biological mother of Stakar Ogord. References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Characters Category:Sovereign Category:Females Category:Golden Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Villains